


"Keeping You"

by iknowanicegirl, nicapark (iknowanicegirl)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, But please don't hate me, Jinmark, M/M, Markjin, Mpreg, Romance, You might cry, marknior, other ships included, slightfluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowanicegirl/pseuds/iknowanicegirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowanicegirl/pseuds/nicapark
Summary: "How are you?""I'm well."It has been five years. Mark hasn't seen him for so long, yet... he still loves him.Jinyoung has a kid now and it broke his heart.Mark didn't see Jinyoung tightening his hold on his son's hand as he walks away.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 7





	"Keeping You"

**Author's Note:**

> hi. this will be angsty. bye.

"Hi."

It almost sounded like a breathless whisper. **_Mark_** stood, too still than he should be standing, failing to utter a single word that could be good enough as an answer to Jinyoung's casual greeting.

Mark has just walked out of the store which sells _the best_ mozarella sticks, as Jackson has said, before he drives off to meet his friends. He was fishing his phone and car keys out when suddenly, a specific person materialized in front of him, and soon he found himself staring at Jinyoung, who is equally surprised as he was.

"H-hey."

Mark finally manages to speak after a few more seconds of staring into those deep, earthy brown eyes he always loved staring at.... back when he still could... back when he still has the right to.

"How are you?" He asked and Mark continued to stare at those eyes. But there was something else in them, something glistening. 

But he isn't one to find that out now, is he?

"I'm well." Mark just chose to answer. But as his eyes fell down to look at his hand, his hand Mark missed holding. . . . he could only sigh with all the remaining brokenness he feels. "I'm sorry, but I really need to go ahead."

He heard a hesitant _Okay, bye_ from Jinyoung before Mark willed himself to turn his back and start walking away.

It has been five years, but he still isn't okay. Five years and he could still feel his heart breaking, just by looking at his beautiful face. 

He still can't.

He still can't face Jinyoung.

Not when his heart is still broken, and continues to break even more, seeing how Jinyoung held that tiny hand with his own.

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

"He's quiet."

"He's always quiet."

"Shut up! He's unusually quiet."

**_Mark_** pretended like he doesn't hear them, his friends who are talking behind him right at the kitchen. They said they'll be preparing food, but look at them talking about him behind his back? Literally.

He is at Youngjae's apartment, along with his other friends- Yugyeom and Bambam. It's that time of the week when all five of them would meet altogether and spend some time, teasing and sometimes end up wrestling one another. They are a bunch of guys in their late twenties but still acting like idiotic children. Mark would want to exempt himself from that but, he must admit, the influence of the younger ones is incredibly strong on him.

"Are you guys gonna make some popcorn?" He shouted while still watching Guardians of the Galaxy, with his feet raised on top of the coffeetable. 

"Y-yeah, we are hyung!" Youngjae shouted and soon he hears him telling on Yugyeom and Bambam to get back to the couch with him. Mark just shook his head.

Just then, the door opened, revealing Jackson who is on his gym clothes. "Hi y'all!"

Mark suddenly felt his blood rushing to his face. He was reminded of what happened earlier outside that store and he thinks that situation could have been avoided if Jackson is not an idiot.

"You have some explaining to do, Jackson." He told the chinese. "And I mean now, so get your ass here on the couch."

"W-what is this? No hi or hello? You'll skip to beating my ass already?" Jackson said disbelievingly. "What did I even do?" He asked as he sat down as Mark ordered him.

With a serious glare, Mark heaved a deep breath. "He's back. And you didn't even tell me."

"Wait, who's back?" Bambam chimed in.

Jackson's eyes were staring back at him. No hint of confusion. See? The asshole knows what he's talking about. "He told me not to. Did you see him?" _Yeah fuck, I did._ he wants to tell him but decided against it. He didn't answer. 

"Who see who?" Yugyeom butted in too. But none of him and Jackson wants to mind the younger two. 

Instead, Jackson asked once again. "Did you see Jaebum too?" And that silenced them all, yes, Mark included. 

After their break-up, only Jackson stayed friends with Jinyoung and Jaebum. Even the younger ones took his side and were even willing to gang up on Jaebum. Meanwhile, Jackson said he needs to be the _mature one_ and not take sides between him and Jinyoung. But since years has passed already, the younger ones already learned to let go of what happened and is now not bitter about Jinyoung. _Good thing for them, huh Mark?_

Mark heaved a long sigh as he clasped his hands together, elbows resting on his knees. "No. Just Jinyoung." Then he recalled the small kid, clinging on Jinyoung just this afternoon when he saw them. The kid who has doe eyes, shaded brown like Jinyoung's. 

With another deep breath, Mark continued. "... and his son."

Mark could swear he heard how Yugyeom almost choked on nothing but air when he said that. Even Bambam is surprised, he could see his mouth as it fell open from the side of his eyes. And even Youngjae. The younger had dropped the metal bowl, making a loud clanking sound on the floor.

In a matter of seconds, the three were gathered around him and Jackson and started firing questions. 

He isn't sure how the whole conversation went, he got lost somewhere in the middle but Mark's attention was caught when Bambam suddenly announced, "So I guess that means we are all going to see Jinyoung hyung and his son."

**Author's Note:**

> only a short one which will serve as a "prologue". It's entitled Mark so do know that this is narrated in Mark's pov, as well as the next coming chapters. i posted this previously in AFF and thought of sharing this here as well. hope you enjoy your time reading. 
> 
> again, this will be angsty. but please bear with me and this story until the very end :)


End file.
